This invention relates to bed coverings and particularly to a bed covering having a tuckable portion to facilitate retention of the covering with the bed.
In some instances, bed clothing such as spreads are placed over the mattress of a bed to serve as a decorative covering when the bed is not in use. Such spreads are generally formed from a single fabric layer, are flat and drape over the bed with edge portions depending to the floor to conceal the mattress, box springs and the open-space underportions of the bed. Frequently, a spread is also used as a heat-retention facility by a bed user. However, due to the typical thinness, and the texture, of the single layered fabric, the spread is usually supplemented with a top sheet and, at times, a blanket. Spreads which are draped over the bed and not otherwise secured thereto are usually retainable with the bed as a decorative bed covering but occasionally do slip from the bed when in use as a heat-retention facility.
Comforters are used, at times, as a decorative covering and are also used as a heat-retention facility by a user of the bed. Comforters are generally formed by two layers of material which are woven together along all edges and are formed in decorative patterns with quilted pockets therebetween. The pockets can be filled with a fiber material or down and provide a bulky appearance.
Comforters do not extend to the floor when draped over a bed. The opening between the box springs and the floor is then exposed and can be covered by a decorative dust ruffle which is independent of the comforter. One example of a dust ruffle is the type which is draped over the box springs and provides a ruffle extending from the top edges of the box springs to the floor. When a comforter is draped over the mattress, the separate dust ruffle complements the comforter for a decorative bed covering effect.
Due to the typical bulkiness of comforters, they cannot be tucked easily between portions of the bed for securance purposes and, therefore, they have a tendency to shift on the bed and frequently fall onto the floor. This is particularly a problem when the comforter is used as a heat-retention facility by a user of the bed.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,055, a sheet-spread includes a body portion which fits generally atop a bed and further includes a depending circumferential section which is dimensioned and configured to be inserted beneath the mattress or box springs for retaining the sheet-spread with the bed. The depending circumferential section appears to resemble the edges of a conventional fitted bottom sheet which has some elasticity for fitting the edges of the sheet beneath the mattress or box springs. The circumferential section extends around all edges of the sheet-spread to facilitate securing of all edges thereof with the bed. A flounce is attached circumferentially to the body portion and extends to the floor.
In use, the sheet-spread is literally used as a fitted bottom sheet when someone is using the bed. This requires that top bed coverings, such as a top sheet and blanket, be used as heat-retention facilities. However, it would appear that the presence of the flounce prevents the convenient and ready securing of the top bed coverings with the bed. Additionally, it would appear that when the sheet-spread is used as a bottom sheet, the body portion thereof would become wrinkled. When the same sheet-spread is then used as a spread, it would reveal a wrinkled appearance.
Great Britain Pat. No. 811,768 shows a combination covering including an outer cover which is of sufficient dimension to drape over the bed toward the floor at the sides and foot thereof. The outer covering is of a decorative nature and may be plain or quilted in the central portion. A blanket is detachably fastened to the underside or inner face of the cover. Two longitudinal tapes are secured by permanent stitching in a parallel arrangement to spaced portions of the underside of the cover. Spaced holes are formed in each tape and provide facility for routing a thread through the holes and the blanket to detachably fasten the blanket with the cover. When it is desired to separate the blanket and cover, the thread is removed. The blanket is sufficiently wide to permit portions thereof to be tucked between the mattress and box springs to retain the combined cover and blanket with the bed.
A sheet is detachably fastened to the exposed side of the blanket by facility of button holes in the sheet and buttons on the blanket.
The combination covering disclosed in the Great Britain patent requires that several independent elements be joined together to accomplish the desired effect. A blanket is required for the securing of the covering to the bed and is required with a sheet to provide for the heat-retention facility. The manner of assembly of the different elements of the covering is complicated and time consuming.
Thus, there is a need for a bed covering, such as a spread or comforter, which can be easily secured to and conveniently retained atop a bed particularly when the covering is used as a heat-retention facility by a bed user.
Further, there is a need for a simple bed covering which can provide the facilities of a top sheet, a decorative spread and a warming comforter which can be easily secured to and retained atop a bed at all times.
Still further, there is a need for a bed covering which is reversible and can thereby be used from either side as the exterior surface.